


Sweet Escape

by NobleHouseofCurls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Pack Dynamics, Past Sexual Abuse, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Nick Fury, References to The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels, hail HYDRA, healthy sexual relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleHouseofCurls/pseuds/NobleHouseofCurls
Summary: They were called the Daughters of Hydra and the name made her skin crawl. They had rules to follow, examples to set. They had to be perfect.Let the Revolution begin.





	1. Let's Call The Whole Thing Off

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I own nothing and since I do not have a Beta all mistakes are my own. This is a little more dark than what I usually write but I was inspired by the Handmaid's Tale. I will add more tags/relationships as they appear. 
> 
> If it is italicized it is a thought.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Goodness knows what the end will be  
> Oh I don't know where I'm at  
> It looks as if we two will never be one  
> Something must be done." - Let's Call The Whole Thing Off (Ella Fitzgerald/Louis Armstrong)

The dress was too tight, the shoes barely fit, and her Matron of Honor was suffocating her. In the back of her mind all Ororo wanted to do was lock herself inside the venue’s bathroom and never come out.

“I told you to go on that diet.” Her mother kissed her teeth.

Not for the first time did Ororo wonder why her mother was there with her instead of sharing her bitterness with the posh guests that were downstairs. Chestnut brown eyes started to water as she stared at herself in the mirror, a mild look of self-loathing and anger crossing her face. She made brief eye contact with one of the attendants who promptly escorted her mother out of the room before she exploded.

 _Thank the Gods_.

Ororo was doing the one thing she thought she’d never would have the pleasure to do, get married. Her dream of marriage had swiftly turned into a nightmare that she feverishly wanted to wake up from. _Out of all the stupid things I’ve done in my life._ It was weird blaming herself for what she couldn’t change, but she was taught at an early age that being an Omega was fault for everything.

A melodious laugh filled with smug indifference mixed with dominance floated to her ears. Breaking out of her self-pity Ororo turned to look out the bay window and down at the gardens where the lush green lawn was littered with guests wearing their Sunday’s best. If she squinted hard enough she could make out the blur that was going to be her soon to be husband, Grant Douglas Ward. _What a fucking creep._

He was a monster, an Alpha of the worst kind. The kind that prowled after unsuspecting Omega’s, the kind that parents warned their children about. Although in this case it was Ororo’s mother that gave her to this man on a silver platter and a red apple in her mouth.

“Miss?”

Ororo turned to see a woman with bob like blonde hair and blue eyes staring at her cautiously. A small smile twitched on brown painted lips, changing the contoured plains on Ororo’s face to something less distraught.

“Sorry, I’m fine. Can you zip me up please?” She lied, turning to look at herself in the mirror. Grant would lock her in a closet if she said anything different, _again_.

The blonde walked over confidently and easily zipped up the dress, her nimble fingers toying with the zipper absently. Ororo breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn’t fat her mother was just a bitch. _Typical._

A tangy scent, heavy and heady, drifted to her sensitive nose making her pause. _Alpha._ She slowly looked up at the woman with her heart hammering in her chest, only an Omega could attend an Omega on her wedding day.

“I need you to keep calm.” The woman’s voice was stern as she stared at her through the mirror. “I’m here to help you.”

Confident that Ororo wouldn’t run out the room screaming her head off the woman crossed to the window and closed it shut.  A moment passes before the woman spoke again.

“My name is Bobbi, I was sent by your father, Nicholas Fury.”

Ororo sucked in a huge breath as she heard her father’s name pass Bobbi’s lips. She hasn’t heard from her father in years, _years_. Not since the divorce between him and her mother. Sometimes she forgot he existed.

“I-I don't understand.” Ororo stuttered. Her father hasn’t tried to contact her since she presented as an Omega.

“He thought you to be in trouble.” Bobby purses her lips. “The man you’re about to marry is a part of an organization that- “

“- I know.” They called themselves Hydra. Ororo had the _pleasure_ of meeting some of the leaders during a meeting she didn’t even know was taking place. Just remembering the Omega’s, they had serving them with collars around their necks, _like they were in the fucking Middle Ages,_ made her skin crawl.

Hydra was ran by Thanos, a smarmy man that wanted nothing more to have Omega’s back under submission and he was close to his goal if the files she was able to see on Grants computer was true, if so she and the rest of America’s Omega’s were screwed. They were already amid stage one, they called it the Omega Protection Act, which was a subtle way of saying we’re segregating you and putting you in your place with your designation. 

“What do I have to do?” A grim line of determination settled against her mouth. Ororo was getting the hell out of here. Bobbi stared at her for a minute, assessing her before she nodded her head at what she saw.

“Play your part. We have agents here.” Bobbi slipped a small device, something with the _STARK_ logo into her hand.

“What about the others?”

Sad to say it wasn’t just her wedding it was Darcy’s, Pepper and MJ’s wedding as well. The tabloids were calling it a new era as they were sharing Omega traditions with each other, even the private ones. Even though they were marrying different men they might as well had been marrying the same one. News anchors called them the New _Leaders of the Omega rights._

“We’ll get you all out safely.” A sharp knock sounded at the door and just like that Bobbi was gone, leaving Ororo to be alone with her thoughts.

Something was going on, something big. Ororo wasn’t stupid, this was the biggest wedding ever, even surpassing Howard Stark's wedding. Her and the other girls weren’t allowed to be in the same room for a lengthy period but when they were able to they passed on information to each other and only one thing remain constant, all power was shifting to the Alpha’s. 

Another knock of the door had her squaring her shoulders, getting ready to face the beasts that were outside prowling the grounds. She could do this, she could do this.

* * *

 

Upon setting foot outside Ororo realized one thing, she could not do this. The male Omega that attended her gave her a small smile that seemed to say ‘Good Luck’ before leaving her to stand behind the other brides.

They were standing in a line waiting for the procession of Omega’s to start. An ancient tradition where they paraded Omega’s like a prize and reminded all the other Alphas just who they belonged to. Ororo wanted to throw up.

“This is bullshit.” Darcy scoffed under her breath. And the spitfire that was MJ agreed wordlessly as she glared at the passing Alphas that ogled her chiffon clad body.

“Girls.” Pepper admonished. The older woman held herself rigid as she assessed the crowd. Pepper Potts was like a mother to the younger women, a mentor if you will. Ororo had the fleeting thought that Pepper looked like a warrior ready for battle. _If she could do it so can I._

All chatter stopped when a man took to the podium outside to make his introductions.

“Ladies.” Pepper hummed softly. “Make sure you stop in front of your old friends, they might have something for you.”

The ginger said nothing more. She just kept her head straight while the others looked at each other as if they were trying to figure out a puzzle.

“Did they- “MJ breathed.

“-yes.” Pepper confirmed.

They were all contacted, they were _all_ getting saved. Ororo wanted to cry tears of happiness but she held herself together as the music began to play. Pepper was the first to walk out, regal and poised followed by herself with Darcy and MJ in the rear. Stepping directly into the sun's path Ororo held up a hand to shield her eyes from the harsh rays. A quick blink had her looking at a lawn full of not only the higher ups of Hydra but the most influence socialists there was. _Here we go._

The venue’s decoration was breathtaking beautiful with its white and cream color schemed. Pearls wrapped around the back of chairs and the feathers floating in the glass vase were a nice touch. If this was her real wedding Ororo would’ve had tears streaming down her face in awe.

“What type of new age bullshit is this for such a Viking tradition?” MJ scoffed under her breath. Ororo hummed in agreement the music was some weird pop funk mashup that not even the coordinated could dance to. _It was weird._

Trying to pass the time she raked her eyes over the crowd to see that, of course, they were more interested in this than her. _Surprise, surprise._ Old millionaires raked their eyes up their bodies while their wives stood by their side glaring in contempt. Ororo briefly wondered if their wives knew that had Omega Slaves warming their beds every night instead of being with them. _Probably not._

The music turned off and the Omega’s instinctively stopped short. up ahead was their soon-to-be husbands sitting in a line as if they were kings. The men called themselves the Sons of Hydra. Ororo scoffed underneath her breath _more like the sons of bullshit._ Although their daddies started the new movement they would be leading it.

 _“Alpha.”_ Pepper stumbled in front of her. Probably due to the long lace of a train she was wearing but when Ororo looked to where she was looking she knew it was not because of the lace.

“Pepper.” Ororo growled softly. _She’s gonna get us all in trouble._ The dark-skinned woman gave a furtive glance to the Alphas, _their_ new Alphas, who looked bored themselves. Even Brock looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but at this farce of a ceremony. Which was surprising since the ex-military man loved a good torture even if it was something as minuscule as this.

There was movement from her peripheral that made her turn back around to look at the man that was no other than Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark. Who, recently told from MJ, was one of the leaders of the resistance and one of Pepper Potts old flames. Ororo could feel her palms start to sweat and she wrung them nervously. _This was not good._

Another surprise gasp from behind her made her shift her head. _Peter Parker?_ A frown marred her face at the curly haired teen making googly eyes while standing in front of MJ. She remembered the boy running after the black van the day Hydra picked all of them up. He had looked heartbroken. _This was not good at all._

 _“Hi Oreo.”_ Brown eyes snapped up in confusion and looked up at a face she never thought she’d _ever_ see again. Steven Joseph Rogers stood before her with steely blue eyes. _This, this can’t be._

Steve was a childhood friend of Ororo’s. He used to be this sickly little boy who followed her everywhere, they were inseparable. Then High School came and Steve, asthmatic sickly Steve, decided he wanted to go to the Army and fight for their country. A _ll these years I thought he was dead._

He used to send letters, that first year, every weekend and then each month. Then the letters started to dwindle down to once a month and after that it trickled down to once here and there. By the time she went to college Steve had stopped writing her all together. A trip to his mama confirmed her theory of him dying in battle when the older woman didn’t even look at her. The pain was unbearable so much so that she boxed her letters ,and other momentous, up and threw away the key. 

This Steve was not the one she grew up with. The one she grew up with was skinny and pale and her height. This Steve was taller than her with rippling muscles and an Alpha scent that could put a whole village under omega duress in a second. _What happened to you._ Even his eyes changed from sweet Beta brown to alarming Alpha blue. Ororo did not like it.

 _“_ The Omegas that stand before you today have taken a sacred oath- “The little device in her hand vibrated and in all honestly, she forgot it was even there, forgot that Bobbi handed it to her instead of the ceremonial beads. She looked down at it intrigued by its teardrop shape and its purple markings. _What is this thing?_

 _“_ They have willingly stepped up to the plate and dedicated themselves to be the first Omega wives of the new era!” He roared. The crowd clapped and cheered at the theatrics and Ororo had to hold back an eye roll. _What a load of hogwash._

 _“When the time comes, press the button.”_ Looking at him one would be surprised he even spoke cause his lips barely moved, but Ororo saw and heard it. Steve’s voice was low, reserved only for her and that made her shiver.

“Are there any objections?” The man asked for show. This was all a ruse to make it seem like the Omega’s had a choice. Ororo knew nobody was going to step up and try to claim one of them, that would’ve been suicide.

The crowd tittered wondering who would be bold enough to object? A couple of minutes passed for effect and the man chuckled into the mic.

“Well then- “

“Actually.”

The crowd gasped as Tony sauntered forward. From the corner of her eye she could see the Hydra bodyguards crack their necks and tense up for a fight she knew was going to come. She really hoped he was not going to start a duel.

The man that was Pepper’s intended stood slowly glaring daggers at the billionaire who was holding circling around Pepper as if she was prey. The tension that hung in the air was killing her _save us already!_

“For those of you who are watching at home. I Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy philanthropist want to expose the truth.” The brown-haired man swiveled around and stopped in front of a Camera as if he owned it.

“The government you have been living under has crumbled. These men call themselves Hydra, yes, the same name that’s been appearing on every building, every street, every television show.” _Man was he bold._ Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Sons of Hydra stand together with their jaws clenching, they were about two seconds away from tearing the man’s throat out. _Hurry the fuck up Tony._

“The new laws they placed are laws meant to put Omegas back into submission, back into Slavery. If you are an Omega this is your warning, Run. The Avengers will find you.”

“How Dare you! “Jasper Sitwell, the mastermind of the operation jumped up from the head table practically foaming at the mouth.

“Wait! Wait! All you have to do…” Tony yelled making the men stop short. “Is press the button!”

It took a minute, it took for Tony to grab Pepper and disappear, for Steve to wrap his arms around her snarling in defense for her to jump into action. Her eyes looked across the lawn at the mayhem of the guards trying to reach the brides before they all were gone and incidentally caught Grants heaving form.

“ _Ready doll?”_

Brazenly looking into Grants black fiery eyes Ororo Munroe pushed the fucking button and disappeared on the spot.

* * *

 

Omega’s had this sense, this sense that alerted them of trouble. Every part of her body was standing on end and she could feel someone sobbing into her stomach combine that with the rocking of the car. Ororo woke up with a start.

Ororo knew right away. She only counted two and the distress that came off both the quiet ginger next to her and the sobbing teen was enough for her to start crying to.

“We have to go back.” She croaked. “We face to go back and get Darcy.”

Darcy was a good girl, she didn’t do anything to deserve being stuck under Hydra’s thumb. If she was closer to the door she would’ve flung it open and went back for her. Omegas don’t leave other Omegas behind.

“Don’t worry we have someone on the inside.” Tony assured her from the front seat. His voice was determined but he didn’t know what they did to Omegas who broke their law. He didn’t live through it.

“But she’s all alone.” Ororo protested.  _She had us, she had us!_

“If anyone can survive its Darcy, Orie.” Pepper squeezed her trying to calm her but her own grief and anxiety broke through.

 “We have to stay strong.” Pepper’s voice cracked and soon all three Omegas were a crying mess in the backseat holding each other as they said silent prayers for her safety.

The three Alphas were noticeably out of their element. Tony swore, gripping the steering wheel as tight as he could while Steve looked outside the window with a hard gaze and a strong set of his jaw. And Peter, well Peter stayed to himself the situation was all overwhelming.

“Ororo.” Steve’s voice cut through the sniffles and low sobs.

“Hm?” The tears couldn’t stop. She couldn’t stop thinking about the punishments the humiliation.  _Darcy shouldn’t have to live with that, not by herself._

“Wipe your face.” Ororo took in a deep breath and wipes her face as best as she could. “Look at me doll.”

 _I’m not supposed to._ Under Hydra’s care it was against their rule to look any Alpha, male or female, in their eyes. A strong hand to her backside made sure she’d follow it.

“Ororo.”

She looked up hesitantly like she was ready for him to trick her and then hit her and that broke Steve. He would never do anything to hurt her.

“We’re going to do everything to help Darcy but we’re going to need you three to calm down.”  _Calm down little dove._

Ororo shut her eyes to stop her mind, to block the smell of spice and danger from filling her nose as she remembered Grants fake apologies.  _You brought this on yourself little dove._

“Ororo.” Steve sighed. A slight twinge of apple made her nose itch and suddenly she wasn’t in the dark space anymore. The smell of apples and Alpha soothed her, calmed her. She was safe, she was secure.

Ororo slowly opened her eyes and gave Steve a watery smile as she tried to quell her beating heart. _They’ll get Darcy, they’ll get Darcy._

No one said anything as they continue to drive. Ororo looked out the tinted window of the van they were in and frowned, wherever they were going the streets did not look the same. Hydra’s emblem hung in every window, outside every building. They were still in enemy waters.

An aroma, sandalwood mixed with expensive, drifted through the air and Ororo looked over to Tony who was occasionally looking through the rear-view mirror at the three of them, well mostly Pepper, as if he was triple checking that they were safe. It was unusual for her to see an Alpha so worried about Omegas.

“How long have we been gone?” MJ said under her breath.

The thought of their captivity didn’t cross her mind. Time seemed...nonexistent when she was with Grant.  _And not in a good way._ If she remembered correctly Pepper was the first to get abducted by Hydra. The word on the street was that she went willingly but everyone knew Prym’s track record with Omegas.  _They always ended up dead._ There was no way she’d willingly leave Tony for that ass clown.

_“It was at an UN conference.”_

_They were sitting around the cackling fire in one of the Hydra buildings. The appointed Den Mother’s, maids if you will, had left them on their own to go look after the men._

_“It was during the explosion when King T’Chaka died.” Pepper voice wobbled but she shed no tears. “I was picked up and chained like an animal for days.”_

_At that time, it was just Pepper and her, the originals. While Pepper was taken against her will Ororo was practically handed over. Ororo didn’t know what to say so she said nothing, opting to hold the Gingers hand in support._

_That’s the day they became friends._

“A year.” Peter admitted.  _If it was only a year for MJ, then it was longer for us._ Ororo didn’t know what to think about that.

The young Alpha smelt unsure like he said the wrong thing but relaxed when MJ nodded her head. The hand that was holding the teenagers was crushed painfully but she didn’t whine she welcomed it. Pain helped her to feel, it helped her to feel grounded.

A million of questioned roamed through her head but Ororo kept her mouth shut.  _Nobody likes a mouthy Omega._  Instead she focused her energy on something else, that something else being Steve. She was wary of this man he sounded like her Steve but that was about it. There was no hearing aid, no asthmatic cough, or the smell of medicine.

In a way she was happy it wasn’t, she was happy that the old Steve couldn’t see her like this. She was tainted, and damaged and a shell of a girl. A few tears slipped from her eyes and she wiped them away. Old Steve would be so disappointed.

“Rogers.” Tony warned.

They were slowing down at a fast pace. A quick look at new Steve and she could tell he was not happy. There was a slight clench of his jaw and the tense of his shoulder gave him away.

“Ladies stay quiet.” He commanded pressing a button to roll a divider up between them.The Plexiglas was dark, but they could still see the other side.  _A two-way mirror._ The car rolled to a stop at the checkpoint and Tony rolled down the window.

A tall lanky guy rolled up casually looking every bit the Alpha she thought he was. A small anxious voice in the back of her head screamed something that made Ororo’s heart stop.  _Our scent! What about our scent!_

Alphas had a stronger nose and even though they were on suppressants Omegas pheromones were potent, so potent they could knock an Alpha out if they wanted to. Ororo could never muster enough pheromones for it though.

“Hail Hydra.” The praise broke through smirking lips. Three sets of hands squeezed each other tightly waiting for the moment the car would get seized.

“Hail Hydra.” Tony sniffed delicately.

Ororo held her breath as she watched him hand over an ID card and the man scoffed lightly before his eyes fluttered to the window. Green piercing eyes looked searchingly before a frown marred his face. The trailblazing scent of  _anger_ and hurt wafted through the air and Ororo closed her eyes tight.  _This is it._

“Take the road into the city, there’s a van that’ll transport you.” The man’s tone was clipped. Ororo popped her eyes open in surprise he wasn’t going to turn them over.

“Loki.” The man named Loki stopped himself from turning and turned his heated gaze towards Steve who set his shoulders with determination.

“We’ll get her, I promise.”

Loki said nothing but the quick flash of hurt that crossed his face said enough.  _He was looking for Darcy._  The two Alphas stared at each other for a moment. Loki flickered his eyes to the divider and then back at Steve.

“We shall never be destroyed.” He said softly. Loki walked away and nodded to the guards to let them through.

Everyone held their breath as they drove by. The tension filling the car like a flammable gas, it wasn’t until they traded cars and continued into the city did the tension lessen a little bit.  _That was close._


	2. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At last my love has come along  
> My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah" - Etta James

Her mother had sold her like the property she was. She had just graduated from college with her boxes and suitcases still stacked up in the corner of her room. The television was on, but she wasn’t watching it, she was watching her phone ring and ring and ring until it went to voicemail. Her father’s name flashing one more time before disappearing. 

Nicholas John Fury was a name she knew well but not the face. There were no pictures of him, no letters, no trace all because he divorced her mother, disowned his brother, and fled from the country. Her mother blamed his Alpha side, he was a transformer which was another way to say feral. Those Alphas were unhinged, dangerous, evil.

Ororo didn’t think so. She thought her mama’s craziness was too much for her father and so he left, he just forgot to take her with him. She remembered small glimpses but never the full picture.

“Ororo.” The jingle of keys and the raspy voice that was her mother’s danced its way to the living room and Ororo hurriedly hid her phone in between the couch cushions.

“In the living room!” She laid back nonchalantly and idly flipped through the television channels as she listened to the click clacking of her mother’s kitten heels against the wooden floor.

Her mother, Joyce, stepped into the room wearing all green garbs, a laminated name badge and wide smile on her face. She even gave a twirl to show off her outfit. _It looked like baby barf._

“Uh wow, that’s a lot of green.”

“It’s for the new job!” Joyce gushed. “I’m so excited, I get to take care of little pups all day.”

Her mother used to be a scientist, a respected scientist, but that was before the accident. She never said what happened and no matter how much Ororo digged she could never find the records and it was disconcerting. The accident left her damaged.

“I start tomorrow, oh I have a present for you!” Joyce giddily took a small gift out of her purse and laid it on the table in front of her.

“A gift?” Ororo picked up the small gift and took the top off. “What is that?”

Joyce was a traditionalist. If it was not governed by the old ways she cared for it not. That’s why she disapproved of her and Steve’s Friendship, it wasn’t traditional.

“You know what it is, he’ll be here tomorrow.” She grinned crazily.

Inside the box was a vile of blood, an unnamed, unwanted, Alpha’s blood with a purple ribbon tied around it.

“I know what it is.” Ororo snapped. “Why am I receiving it?” The vial symbolized unity, the merging of of two bloodlines. It was an old and disgusting tradition that Ororo wanted no intentions of completing.

“I did not get this job by chance.” Joyce sighed and made her way to the other side of the couch, sitting daintily as she thought over her words.

“You must understand that this is a blessing, and everything will be covered for you- “Her mother rambled.

“- The shorthand mom, what are you trying to say?” There was this little beeping noise that was echoing throughout her ears and it was making her dizzy, making it hard to understand her clearly.

“- they’re paying all your loans off and you’ll have housing- “

“-what did you do? What did you do?” Her heart quickened. Her mother had this penchant for doing things on her behave, it was annoying.

“And he’s handsome. He’ll be the perfect father to your children.”

Ororo’s blood ran cold. She stared at her mother in horror as her brain processed her words.

_Fuck._

***

They were called the Daughters of Hydra and the name made her skin crawl. They had rules to follow, examples to set. They had to be perfect.

The Daughters had to wear yellow with an accent of white. Yellow for their status of an Omega and white for their innocence, which was laughable, none of the Daughters were innocent. No matter how badly their fiancés wanted to look the other way and ignore that small bit of history.

The first time she was alone with Grant he threw that piece of information in her face. She was sitting nervously in the parlor where he sauntered in, and all but escorted the Den Mother out of the room.

“Ororo Munroe Fury.” He hummed. She could feel his eyes blazing over her form and she wished for nothing more than a true transformation, so she could rip his throat out and run far away. “Funny I thought I would get someone _pure_.”

The word felt like a slap in the face. He knew the words to hurt an Omega that’s for sure. Omegas were expected to be pure until marriage until an Alpha could legally claim them. _What a load of bullshit._

“After we received the results your mother suspected it was the boy from next door, what was his name again?” He sounded from somewhere behind her. The telltale click of a lighter echoed throughout the room. Ororo didn’t bother to face him, he wasn’t worthy of her gaze.

“Ah Steve Rogers.” He walked around the pearly white chaise and exhaled the smoke into her face. Ororo closed her eyes in revulsion, she hated the smell of cigarettes. “A lowly Beta that couldn’t even hold a knot.”

Steve Rogers was her childhood friend, he was her best friend. Him deciding to leave for the army scared her. He was so sick, so weak how would he ever survive war? Ororo wanted to give him something to remember her by, to give him hope, to make him stay home.

_Ororo waited until his mother left for work, she waited a whole ten minutes before she was knocking on his door earnestly. The yellow omega rag in her hands was being wrung and wrinkled to death as she stared at the door with bated breath. She knocked a second time barely able to hold her nerves as he peeked his head out._

_“Ore- “Ororo threw the yellow rag into his face and he spluttered as he caught it with shock written on his pale face. “W-what’s this?”_

_Ororo pushed him back into the apartment and closed the door tightly behind them. Her hands already on the hem of her shirt._

_“Do it I want you to do it.” She took off her shirt and threw it into a corner, her brown breasts encased in a black granny bra. She unclipped the bra and let her breasts spring free._

_“Ororo.” Steve looked at her with foggy glasses and hungry eyes. “D-don’t you want to save this- “_

_“I want you.” She breathed heavily. Tears stung the corner of her eyes as she looked at the trembling young man before her. “I only want you.”_

_Steve was quiet, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought of the implications and Ororo waited, with her breasts hanging and her hands at her side she waited with a look of fierce determination._

_“I’m not an alpha, I can’t give you what you need.” A look of self-hatred passed over his face and Ororo was standing in front of him in a nanosecond._

_“Steve Joseph Rogers, I only want and need you.” She places a finger under her chin and forced him to look at her. “I love you.”_

_Shiny tears slide down his face and Ororo wipes them as best as she could. Steve gave her a small smile as he swallowed his surprise down._

_“I love you too Ororo.”  He breathed softly._

_Ororo gave him a small smile of her own and glanced down at the Yellow rag that was clenched in his hands. She unfolded his fingers gently and rubbed the cloth on her neck saying the most important words in the history of Alphas and Omegas._

_“Will take my hand?” Her heart thumped against her chest as she waited his answer. Steve hesitantly took the cloth from her with nimble skinny fingers and recited the response._

_“I will take your hand like you have taken my heart.” He swiped the side of his neck with the cloth and their scents intermingled with each other, dancing together, and making a scent she would come to miss in the upcoming years._

_Clumsy lips smashed against each other and Steve led them backwards onto his mother's couch, laying her down as he pressed rushed kissed against her neck. Trembling hands reached for the buckles of his pants. There was no foreplay, no hushed words dedicated to each other’s beauty. Just the labored breaths of two teens who knew nothing of what they were doing._

_“Fuck.” Steve looked down glassy eyed at the slick that dripped down her nether lips._

_Ororo opened her legs wider, a pang of arousal settling in the pit of her stomach. Steve leaned over her and pressed a bruising kiss against her lips just before he slipped inside of her. They closed their eyes and moaned in unison._

_It was quick and fast like they knew it was their first and last time. When they were finished Steve cleaned her up with the yellow rag where it was stained with their coupling._

_“I love you Ororo Fury, I love you.” Steve pressed a kiss to her temple and cuddled her for the rest of the night._

_Ororo kept the yellow rag in one of her Omega’s keepsake in the attic._

“Heard he joined the army.” He pressed. “Heard he’s _dead now_.”

Ororo didn’t react, didn’t say a word. She just stared at the ugly ass rug that laid underneath the chaise even though her heart was breaking in two. _Steve was dead, Steve was dead._ She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream and break things, she just blinked lazily.

“Look at me.” Cream colored loafers appeared in her sight and she closed her and wished them away. The stench of cigarettes and whiskey filled her nose making it burn, she tried not gag at the disgusting smell.

“Do you know why you’re here?”

She didn’t answer.

“Nobody wanted you.” Slender fingers encompassed her chin tightly, forcing her to look at him. “Nobody offered for your hand.”

If Grant Ward was anyone but himself he’d be a handsome guy. He had a nice face and deep brown eyes but the misogynistic Alpha in him repulsed her so. He was clean shaven and wore a cream suit to match his loafers, he looked like a pompous rich asshole.

“If it wasn’t for me, you’d be a True Omega.” He said it quite simply. Subtly reminding her where she could be, on her back and pleasing any Alpha that pleased. _Fuck this guy._

The Hydra Uprising happened suddenly. The movement started in California and she thought it was being contained, that the Democrats in Congress and the liberals of New York would never allow such a thing. _Silly fucking me._

Laws were passed that wrapped everything in a pretty yellow bow hiding the atrocities they had concocted. Riots and rallies were held and actions against her will were signed with a flourish. America had become a fucking mess.

“You should thank me, for taking in such a troubled girl like yourself.” Grant’s fingers squeezed her chin and turned it this way and that way.  _Seriously fuck this guy._

* * *

 

The car was not moving, she noticed that straightaway. She tried not making a sound as she breathed in the lingering albeit faded scent of worried Alphas and Omegas alike. Ororo’s heart stopped. Did they abandon her? Leave her on the side of the road? Did Hydra find them? She held her breath at that thought.

“Orie, it’s okay Orie. We’re still here.” MJ’s tired voice drifted over to her and she sighed in relief opening her eyes just a little.

“Where are we?” The Alphas were gone and so was Pepper. Ororo sat up straighter and groggily rubbed her face nonplussed about the makeup that was being smeared.

“A safe house somewhere on Long Island.” MJ whispered like she was afraid their old captors would overhear. “I wanted to wait till you were up, I know you don’t like waking up alone.”

Ororo squeezed the girl’s hand in thanks. MJ was like a younger sister to her, they shared secrets with each other when the Den Mothers weren’t around. Their bond was stronger with each other than the other girls, maybe it was because they were housed in the same wing or maybe it was because the dealt with a similar evil since Flash and Grant were related. Whatever the reason Ororo was glad she had her.

“We’re at a rebel camp, Ultron.” MJ offered. Ultron was an extremist that everyone thought was insane with his prophecies of an uprising.  _Looks like the crazy old man words were true._

Tired eyes looked outside to see people walking around in normal clothes, milling about, talking, and laughing with each other like they hadn’t a care in the world. _Must be nice._

“Actually, all of New York is a rebel camp. Tony did some kind of cloak and dagger with it, it’s hard to explain.” MJ frowned. “But it’s safe.”

Safe. Safe was a word she hasn’t heard in a long time, a feeling she hasn’t felt in years. _Safe._ It was the quiet unseeingly moments that made her think the word safe was just a word to torment her.

“When were you going to tell me? About Steve?” MJ pouted. She hated when she was left out or didn’t know something, she always wanted to be knowledgeable.

“I thought he was dead.” Ororo shrugged lazily and she truly did think he was dead.

 _Speak of the devil._ The new hulked out version of Steve walked out from a building wearing a grey T-shirt and jeans. A female rebel with shockingly red hair stood in front of him with a bored look on his face and he frowned down at her with his hands on his hips. His mouth pursed in agitation.

“Captain America.” MJ whispered.

“What?” Ororo blinked.

“Captain America.” MJ busted out laughing while blatantly pointing at the man. “He has the I’m disappointed in America Stare.”

Ororo squinted at the man and frowned. _He does look a little bit like him._ MJ continued to cackle like she heard the funniest joke. “You’re mates with fucking Captain America.”

“T-that’s not possible.”  The term mates hit her like a ton of bricks. _Omegas like you don’t get to have the privilege of mates._ She needed to breathe, she needed to unscramble her thoughts and focus because it was nothing but _Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve,_ and that was not healthy.

“We’re not- “

“-why else would he- “

“-You don’t know what you’re talking about Michelle.” Ororo spat vehemently. She didn’t have a mate, she would never have a mate. _Nobody would want someone as damaged as you._

The time that her and Steve spent together there were no love bites, no mating rituals, no anything, because that Steve was a beta after all. Ororo’s scent changed to that of anger and then despair before settling again. She had to get control herself.

MJ pursed her lips in annoyance at the choice of name before softening a little. She gave Ororo a squeeze of her hand and a twitch of her lips.

“I feel the same way.” She said softly. “I feel like I’m tarnished, tainted. That nobody would- “

Michelle trailed off and glanced back out the window to watch the teen Alpha wave to the car with a small smile on her face.

“But they do. Why else would they come for us?”


	3. Unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Unforgettable, that's what you are. Unforgettable, tho' near or far. Like a song of love that clings to me, how the thought of you does things to me. Never before has someone been more, unforgettable in every way" - Nat King Cole

Leave it to Tony Stark to have luscious bedrooms in rebel country. Ororo had just got out of the bathtub, standing in front of the full-length mirror as naked as the day she was born, inspecting herself like she was a new specimen.

She was fuller than she thought she was. A small tummy and a small row of back rolls that she could fix if she wanted to. _Maybe, I’ll go for a jog_ she thought humorously. She had the freedom to do as she pleased, and she was going to take advantage of that. The only drastic thing that changed with her appearance was her eyes, they were sunken and dark and _broken_.

A pair of scissors glittered at her from their place in her hand. With a harsh breath she started cutting her hair layer by layer until the scissors couldn’t cut anymore. Next, she grabbed the trimmer and trimmed it all down to her scalp.

“Oh.” She smiled at the shockingly white fuzz that lined her head. It wasn’t much but it made her feel like herself again.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and she scrambled to find a towel to wrap around herself. _Jeeze._ The towel was big enough that it wrapped around her body two full times! Another knock and she was at the door, peeking through the crack she made. Steve’s tantalizing baby blues stared down at her as he worried his bottom lip between his perfect teeth.

“You weren’t at dinner.” He started. “And I wanted to talk.”  

“One second.” Ororo didn’t wait for him to answer just closed the door in his face and hurriedly put on a matching sweat suit. She counted to four before opening the door again.

 _His shoulders don’t fit._ Well they barely fit when he squeezed into the doorframe. He was double the size of her and she didn’t like it, she didn’t like that he didn’t look like her Steve. Her skinny, asthmatic, cochlear wearing Steve.

“Are you real?” She blurted. Immediately looking away from him to look at a spot in the corner. She wasn't good at conversation, not anymore.

Steve looked over at her in surprise, his mouth twitching in amusement at her words. He glanced down and chuckled at his open hands, showing that he wasn’t a threat.

“Very much so.” He began. “It was an experiment that I willingly signed up for.”

“Captain America, the super soldier.” She sung the song underneath her breath and tried to smile but it turned out to be a grimace.

“How?” She asked as she went to go sit on the window nook. “Why?”

“I was sick, too sick to serve. It was the only way.” Steve frowned from his spot by the door and Ororo didn’t like that, she wanted their friendship to go back to the olden days, the days where they could laugh freely and enjoy their each other company. Now they could barely look at each other.

Ororo laughed to herself, the one person she wanted to be around for years and she could barely tolerate to be around him. _God, I need therapy._

“I wanted to be better, for service and for,” He cleared his throat. “For you.”

“I loved you when you were just you.” The words slipped past her lips before she could catch herself and she felt her face heat up at the way Steve looked over at her like he was in a daze that he couldn’t get out of.

“They used to laugh at me.” He blushed prettily and walked over to the nook, sitting cautiously incase she decided to bolt. “Whenever I received one of your letters I would smile for the rest of the day, nobody could tell me nothing. For all I knew I knew I had you waiting for me.”

The thought of a skinny Steve smiling wide and carrying her letters throughout the army base made her smile a little but then she remembered one little important fact.

“You…” Ororo looked up at him slowly, searchingly and furrowed her brows. She was unsure what she was looking for. “You stopped writing me. I-I was told you died.”

Tears threatened to slip from her eyes and she looked away from him, hating that she looked so weak. Steve kneeled in front of her careful not to touch her or make any sudden movements.

“I looked forward to your letters every week but between the experiment and hydra and- “he gulped and went to fix his glasses forgetting he didn’t have them anymore. The gesture made her smile a little, it was such a Steve thing to do.

“I was instructed not to. It was too dangerous.”  He looked down and cleared his throat. “I missed you every day, I thought of you everyday

She could taste his tears and they tasted the same. _He always hated crying._ This new Steve would take some getting used to. He was more confident, more secure in himself. It suited him, it added much more to his already beautiful personality.

“I missed you Stevie.” She said through tears as she hesitatingly laid a hand on his cheek, brushing his tears away.

“I missed you too Oreo.” A slip of a smile grace his lips and he pressed a kissed to her hand.

Ororo didn’t know how long they stayed there like that, but it was nice, it was familiar. _It felt like home._

* * *

 

The only other man she had sex with was with a bodyguard within headquarters. Grant had tried but she always managed a way around it. After the first time she was cautious, careful, and always alert.

_“On your knees.” He growled._

_“I-don’t, I don’t- “Ororo shook her head as she pleaded but Grant didn’t care._

_He grabbed her curly hair and pushed her down to her knees in front of his jean clad member. She tried to pull her head away, but he kept it still._

_“You will do as I command.” He pulled her head back, so she could look him in the eyes. So, she could watch him unzipped his pants._

_The smell of unwashed dick fled to her nose and she had to swallow the sick that loomed in her throat. Grant pulled his pulsing member and presented it to her lips._

_“Suck little Omega.” Grants eyes were quickly shifting to the red color that accompanied unhinged Alphas. Ororo shook her head._

_A heavy hand slapped the shit out of her, but she didn’t get too extremely far since his hand was still coiled in her curls. Ororo whimpered giving him enough room to thrust his dick into her mouth._

_It tasted like salt and dirt and all things unholy. She gagged from the taste and smell alone. Grant grunted and pushed himself in and out whispering filthy words of praise. It didn’t last long, the third time his penis went it her teeth caught it and she bit down, hard._

_Grant backhanded her so hard she was seeing stars promising to do much worse if she ever did some shit like that again. The omega in her bared her teeth at him before he summoned the guards._

 “We have a chance.” Pepper startled her from her thoughts. This Pepper was new, not like the old Pepper or the Hydra Omega Pepper. “To be the faces and voices of the Omega rebellion.”

This Pepper was hopeful. This Pepper thought they stood a chance. The Omegas had a choice of where and who they wanted to eat with, they chose each other. They were eating some kind of street food, Tony called it Shawarma before he left the girls to their own devices. _It was good._

“Other Omegas would know we’re truthful because we’ve lived it, we’ve seen it first hand with our own two eyes.” Pepper said excitedly.

“And then what happens? Those octopus loving fools come back and capture us? Torture us or turns us into True Omegas?” Michelle grunted around a bite full. “No fucking thanks.”

“We have an advantage.” Pepper grinned as she placed her arm on the table. Nothing happened, not right away, until it started glowing faintly.

“How- “Ororo gasped. _Her powers, her powers are back._

“My suppressants wore off.” The ginger blushed.

“You lucky son of Bitch.” Michelle sighed. And just like that Ororo didn’t want to eat anymore. She was filled with envy; her powers hadn’t come back at all.

“No spider tingles for me, I still feel like I’m in limbo.” The younger girl confessed.

“They did give you an extra dose for your mouth, you talked too much.” Pepper smirked.

_You talked too much._

_You talked too much._

_You don’t talk much do you doll?_

The bodyguard, James, she noticed him multiple times, he was always there lurking, watching, like he was waiting for something. Waiting for her to mess up.

There were rules she had to follow. No phones, no television, no mirrors, no lipstick, no reading, no writing. James was there so she could follow those rules.

Their relationship started after Grant left her in the kitchen kneeling on rice because she wouldn’t sleep with him, _again_. James was there sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal watching her with something akin to respect.

Ororo didn’t glance at him once.

“Get up.” James sighed. “Join me at the table.”

Startled she looked at him from her post and then tried to tune her ears to listen for the others, but the suppressants dulled her hearing. She didn’t move though, she didn’t trust him.

“You want something to drink? Orange juice, coffee- “

“Grant doesn’t want me to have coffee, coffee gives me bad breath.” She whispered in the direction of the table.

“Well Grant’s a grade A Buffoon.” He frowned. “I’ll make you some coffee.”

The scrape of wood and his puttering filled the kitchen with noise even though she wished for silence.

“Get up.” The Alpha command was slight, but it was enough to get her up slowly on shaking knees and stand in the middle of the kitchen looking clueless.

“Sit down, I’m making you coffee.” The Alpha command eased back and Ororo glared at him as she took her seat. She absolutely hated Alpha commands and the holds they had over a pack, over Omegas, it was sickening.

James ignored the glares she was throwing at the back of his head and continued to putter around the kitchen until fresh coffee was put before her. _One cream, three sugars._ She glared at him some more, _how did he know that?_

“You don’t talk much do you doll?” Ororo cut her eyes at him. He was sassing her, the little shit. She said nothing as she took a sip of the perfectly made coffee.

“It’s fine.” He shrugged. “I’ll talk for the both of us.”

“God.” She scoffed over the rim. “Please don’t.”

She looked at him slowly to see him smirking at her. _What a little shit._

_********_

Soon after that they became close. Small whispered conversations in the corner here, a few late-night meals there. He helped her stay in check when she wanted to throw tantrums. He would squeeze her shoulder or her hip or her hand to get her attention to make her stay calm. James became her confidant.

_“I’m from Brooklyn.” He sunk his teeth into a piece of chicken wildly and Ororo scrunched up her nose. Who allowed him to eat this way?_

_“I’m from Harlem originally and then I moved to Brooklyn.” Ororo said softly. It was hard talking about the recent past, she couldn’t master the art of not being sad._

_The past two months had been worse for her. They were conditioning her, brainwashing her. After each session she had with the doctors James was there trying to unscramble the mess that was her brain._

_“Tell me about it.” Ororo looked up to see James looking at her intently._

_“Seriously?” She frowned. “You’re from Brooklyn, why would I tell you about a place you know already?”_

_“I want to know more about you.” Steely baby blues looked at her in a way that made her heart stutter._

_She looked down at her plate in thought, nobody had wanted to talk to her in a long time, what would she even say? Her childhood was boring and nothing good came out of her adults’ years._

_“I-I had a best friend.” She breathed. “His name was Steve.” Ororo trailed off unsure of what to say next. She had dozens, hundreds, of story of Steve._

_“Steve? What about this Steve?” James leaned in intently, his eyes never leaving her face._

_“The first time I saw him some third graders were jostling him around on the bus.” Ororo smiled fondly at the memory. “He turned around punched one of them in the nose, he broke his hand that day.”_

_“Sounds like you miss him.”_

_“Every day.”_

_James placed his hand over hers, his thumb messaging her knuckles, Ororo’s own sad eyes stared at the action. it was nice._

It was risky, longing for someone that wasn’t Grant, she could get caught and get punished like Nebula, who got her arm chopped off just for holding hands with one of the den mothers, or he could get caught or die.

The last night he was ever around her they made love. He slipped into her room and locked the door waiting with his back pressed against it and his shoulders hunched to his ears. His eyes boring into hers reminding her of someone who was long dead.

_“What are you doing?” She was reading a confiscated magazine, it was trash, but it was better than nothing. James has dropped it off to her the last time he went into town, it was nice of him._

_“I’m leaving.” He said with finality. “I’m being posted somewhere else.”_

_Ororo dropped the magazine on the bed. It was like all the air had left her lungs, it felt like learning about the death of Steve all over again. How could he do this to her._

_“Oh.” Her voice cracked. So much was packed into that little word, she didn’t even know where to begin she just knew she wanted to go with him, but she couldn’t. James rushed closer to the bed and kneeled before her._

_“I wanted to spend this last night with you.” His blues eyes searched hers hoping he hadn’t read this wrong. His pale hand reached over and touched her dark one in a tenderness she hasn’t felt in a long time._

_“We could get in trouble.” She bit her lip torned. She wanted to, but Grant would kill them both._

_“Become one with me.”_

_James knew, knew she wasn’t pure, but he still wanted her. Heat pooled between her legs and her heart gave a quick pang. She hesitantly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She wanted this, she wanted to be selfish._

_Soft lips pushed against hers delicately and then feverishly. Rough calloused hands slid up her thighs and Ororo couldn’t help but think of Steve’s smooth ones._

_“James.” She muttered against his mouth._

_“Bucky call me Bucky Doll.” Bucky, she liked it, it suited him._

_Soon she was on her back with Bucky in between her legs leaving a trail of kisses alongside her neck. She took of his standard purple shirt and threw it somewhere letting her hands cover every inch of chest._

_He slipped a hand in between her legs and groaned deeply, she wasn’t wearing any underwear. He ran a thumb over her slit before circling her clit, making her cry out._

_“Shh Princess.” He gave another swipe and she shuddered. “Save those sweet noises for me.”_

_He slipped a finger inside of her and she gasped, arching herself against him wantonly. She’s never been touched like this before._

_“I’ll make you feel good.” He added another finger and curled them. The sounds that came from her cunt was nasty and satisfying at the same time. “You deserve this doll, you deserve this.”_

_Bucky sucked her nipple into his mouth, lightly biting the little bud of nerves making her go crazy. His words replaying over and over in her head. You deserve this, you deserve this._

_“Please, please.” Ororo pleaded. She wanted him deep inside her, he wanted her to fuck her into the mattress and give her his knot, make her feel good._

_“Anything for you.” He took his fingers out of her and tugged her nightgown off her body throwing it over the side of the bed. When he took off his pants Ororo couldn’t stop the rush of slick that released from her nether lips._

_“Can I?” She stared at his weeping member that stood thick and tall, a little afraid to be seeing one up close since her last experience but she wanted to make him feel good. Bucky nodded, and she went to town._

_Eager lips trailed against the side of his member and Bucky flopped his head back against the bed, her lips felt better than he imagined. Ororo poked her tongue out and gave a swift lick. It was pleasant, and it tasted clean._

_Another lick and she was getting comfortable sucking and twisting and bobbing her heart’s desire. Bucky fisted the sheets and bucked his hips and Ororo liked seeing him in such wild abandoned._

_“Wait, wait.” Bucky panted as he drew himself up to his elbows. “Any more of that and it’ll be over way too soon.”_

_Ororo sat back on her knees embarrassed that she took it too far but Bucky merely chuckled and pulled her into a kiss._

_“You did fine love.” He purred. Settling her over himself and she paused his movements._

_“Wait, I’ve never- “_

_“It’s okay, I’ll guide you.”_

_Bucky’s eyes held nothing, but trust and she nodded to him, allowing herself to be lowered on top of him. Although she felt a little stretched she fit like a glove and Bucky wasn’t afraid to tell her so. He called her nice things, words that made her feel pretty and beautiful and loved._

_Thick hips swiveled making her breath catch in her throat, she did it again and again until she was riding him freely. Bucky’s large hands squeezed her hips with his eyes rolling backwards, and her heart soared. She was making him feel good._

_Abruptly she was on her back and Bucky was thrusting into her from above whispering sweet empty promises into her ear that she longed to see true. She answered him with her own even if she didn’t believe those words, but she could pretend. She could pretend for better days._

_“Oreo.” He groaned against her ear. She could feel the stutter in his hips, hear the curses on his lips and clenched around him tight, her own orgasm hitting her hard._

_He was gone when morning came._  

* * *

 

This Steve was not only an early riser but a morning jogger.

She had felt...better than she had in most days and she wanted to try to run. It was a favorite pastime before, before.

She had stolen one of Peter’s STARK pods, the boy had four he’d be fine, and pressed play. Immediately an old song from the 80s was blasting into her eardrums and she almost cried. She missed music.

The first few steps were easy after that she was wheezing. She had stopped on a street that was foreign to her, filled with empty bodegas and other restaurants. She almost started to panic but the sound of feet hitting the pavement and the smell of Steve made her turn to see him slowing down to stop before her. _He wasn’t even breathing hard._

 _“_ Show off.” She smiled lightly.

“You’re up early.” Steve huffed a laugh and shrugged his shoulders.

“Bold of you to assume I sleep.” She muttered under her breath.

“God, I missed you.” Steve boomed. His laughter filling the street with life and Ororo gave him a small laugh of her own. She missed that laugh.

“What are your plans for today?” Steve started walking and she followed him. Taking in the sights of the old neighborhood.

“Probably just nap, catch up on some sleep.” The lie easily rolled off her tongue tasting bitter and acidic. She used to hate to lie but now that’s all she knew.

Steve looked ready to call her out on her bullshit, but he stopped himself and nodded his head. The muscles in his neck throbbed and boy was he not happy she was lying to him. Now she felt worse.

They walked all the way back to base in silence. And although Ororo loved the quiet she wanted to know more about Steve, about the army, about his life. What was new with Steve Rogers other than the fact that he wasn’t a sick little boy anymore.

“Rogers!” A tall black man with an easy smiled jogged over to them with his dark shirt drenched in sweat.

 _“_ You must be Ororo.” The man smiled her at her with ease. “I’m Sam, nice to finally meet you.”

Sam didn’t offer his hand and Ororo wondered if someone told him she didn’t like to be touch by strangers. Nevertheless, she smiled at the man but kept her distance.

“Nice to meet you too.” Ororo didn’t miss the way Steve pursed his mouth and flex his arms when Sam said _finally. He’s been talking about me._

“Will I be seeing you tonight?” He began walking to the main house, The Avengers house, and she had to stretch her legs to keep after him.

“Tonight, what’s tonight?” She puffed.

“Actually.” Steve began.

Ororo turned around to see him _glaring_ down at Sam and she leaned away from the angry Alpha wondering where this aggression was coming. _Was I not invited?_ The thought stung a little.

“I had something planned for us to do instead.” He tore his eyes away from Sam’s, who liked he put his whole foot in his mouth and looked down at her unsurely.

“I guess so yeah.” Ororo frowned knowing that whatever he had planned she didn’t want to do it, she wanted to be around people. She wanted to feel normal, feel included.

“Rogers let’s roll!” Tony called from behind them.

Steve shuffled his feet looking like he was going to protest before he sighed and reached out to take a hold of Sam’s shoulder, not trusting for him to be alone with her.

“Let’s go bird boy.”  

The two men said their goodbyes and ran to the idle car. Ororo waved goodbye to them with a frown on her lips. She’ll figure out what he’s hiding.


	4. It's Only a Paper Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never feel a thing is real, when I'm away from you. Out of your embrace, the world's a temporary parking place." - (It's Only a Paper Moon) Ella Fitzgerald

Mid-Island was quiet. While headquarters was bursting with people only a few were out this far. Natasha called them sleeper agents, they’re there if they should need them.

She officially met Natasha when they were riding over to the house to start organizing the movement. The woman was a beta and she was assessing her, Ororo kept her gaze until the woman turned around to drive away. Ororo didn’t think she was going to like her.

The older woman was silent and had judgy eyes, reminding her of one of the Omega Keepers back at headquarters. They were the ones that taught them the rules, kept them in check.

_“Eyes down!”_

_The sharp sting of a ruler slapping her shoulder made her wince as she stared down at the ground with labored breath._

_A gloved hand pushed her chin back forcefully and she stared into the cold eyes of her keeper, Sister Jean Grey. A woman that she once respected in the mutant field but when Ororo looked at her now, all she saw was strict buttons and braided fiery braids that whipped her into the perfect Omega. Fuck her._

_“What do you say?” She sneered. Fuck off Sister Jean._

_“Sorry Sister Grey.” Ororo resounded mechanically._

_Sister Jean’s cheeks turned red as she leaned down to whisper in her ear. The cool mint ebbing from her mouth making her eyes water._

_“Learn how to keep your thoughts to yourself.” The hand on her chin flexed experimentally. “I won’t be as kind next time.”_

They were inside an old house that was lined with forgotten pictures, forgotten memories. Everything was dusty, Ororo could see the family only took the essentials no doubt running to Canada for political asylum. _Smart people._

Pepper was sitting on a floral couch that sat against a cream-colored wall with a hard look on her face. Everything down to her pants and shoes were plain as not to give anything way. She did wear a bold red lipstick though and Ororo thought that was a nice touch.

MJ stood behind a camera, that sat in the middle of the room, with an air of disinterest but the way she kept tucking her hair behind her head, she was nervous.

“Now, remember. Only the facts.” Natasha only spoke few words but when she did she put the fear of God in you.

Pepper nodded her head assuredly and Natasha stepped back. All was quiet as the camera began to roll. There was no going back now.

“I am Pepper Potts. I was abducted and was one of the first Daughters of Hydra. To the Omegas of the world they lied to you. They are using Omegas as breeding tools, and trophy wives. Some have been taken willingly and others they are taking by force. The men of Hydra are rapist- “Pepper inhales a shaky breath and lifts a freckle spotted hand to tuck behind her ear.

Ororo walked away to stand in the kitchen with her heart hammering in her chest and tears stinging her eyes. She couldn’t bear to listen to the atrocities that occurred in Hydra’s prison, she didn’t want to relive those memories during the day as they already claimed her nights.

“Are you okay?” A timid looking guy with fluffy brown hair and stress lines blinked up at her like he was coming out of his own fever dream.

“You’re safe now, they’ve made sure of that.”

Ororo pressed her lips into a thin line and doesn’t say much to the intruder, he was interrupting her time to cry and grieve alone. She appreciated him coming to check on her, but she wanted to be alone. Ororo didn’t say much to him just continued to lean her arms on the granite counter in hopes of grounding herself. _It wasn’t working._

“Bruce, Bruce Banner.” He thrust his hand out to her timidly.

 _Sugar, forest, rain, Omega._ Ororo encased her hand in his and blinked owlishly she never met a male Omega before. _He would’ve been a big prize for Hydra._

“Ororo- “

“Munroe, they couldn’t stop talking about you.” He gushed. His oversized sweater hung loosely on his shoulders and Ororo had to bite back a smile. _He was adorable._

“Steve? “She questioned. Surprised he’d bring her name around any conversation to begin with.

“And Bucky yeah.” His fluffy hair bounced as he nodded. “I think it’s brave what you guys are doing-.”

All the air in her lungs left her body and suddenly Ororo thought she was floating. _Bucky._ Bucky was alive, he made it out alive. She cried.

“I-I’m sorry! I thought-” Bruce hurriedly stood next to her, but he didn’t touch her, he just hovered over her worriedly.

“No, no it’s- “She wiped her face. “They just didn’t tell me is all.” Was this the reason why Steve wanted to talk to her separately? Because Bucky was here?

The thought of Steve and James in the same room knowing or not knowing that she slept with both of them gave her anxiety. _What would they think of her._

“Are you two…” Natasha walked in cautiously, her green eyes looking around the room in danger.

“We’re good.” Bruce smiled a little. “They’re happy tears, I think.”

“We’re leaving in ten.” Natasha gave them both a stiff exasperated look before leaving the kitchen.

“She was worried about you, that means she likes you.” Bruce smiled at her.

“Good to know.” Ororo laughed hysterically with tears falling from her eyes.

“I’m sorry I made you upset.” Bruce ran a hand through his hair in a sign of distress. “That wasn’t my attention.”

“It’s okay Bruce.” She gave him a watery smile and timidly placed her hand on his shoulder. “I’m fine truly.”

Bruce looked down at her hand in a stupor, slowly placing his own hand on top of hers. They both stared at each other and grinned at the small reminder that human contact was okay.

 

****

 

By the time they pulled up to headquarters the sun was setting. Ororo was shaken awake by a tired looking Bruce and she patted his shoulder in thanks before stretching and looking outside the window.

Tony was sitting on the porch steaming mad. She could see his fingers flexing in rhythm as he stared angrily into the abyss. Ororo couldn’t see his face but given the low whistle from MJ and the smell of shame and distress from Pepper and Natasha. Something told her that Tony didn’t know, and they were all in big shit.

“Stay in the car.” Natasha ordered, wasting no time in unbuckling her seatbelt and slamming the door close behind her.

The car was silent as all the Omegas stared with their noses pressed against the window as they watched Natasha approach the angry Alpha slowly. Michelle slowly cranked the window down, so they could listen, letting crisp night air flow into the car.

Ororo’s front leaned against Bruce’s back as she steeled herself for yelling but none came. Tony drew himself to his full height as he stared at the Beta with barely concealed anger and disappointment.

Do you know how worried I was?” Tony growled low in his throat, making Natasha bow her head in shame. “Did you not _think_ to let your pack know you were going to take their Mate’s on a fucking joy ride to middle county?” _Ouch._

“Tony I - “

“And then.” Tony stopped her. “You televise a got damn rebellion video? Have you lost your mind?”

Natasha didn’t answer. Ororo could feel Bruce shaking like a leaf and laid a strong hand on his back for comfort, briefly wondering what his deal was with authority if he was this shook from afar.

“Pepper get out of the car, we’re going home. Happy made a pot roast.” Tony’s slightly amber eyes fluttered over to the car, his gaze softening slightly as he stared at Pepper who was always bowing her head in shame and guilt.

Ororo watched as Pepper shakily undo her seat belt and opened the door, not bothering to look behind her as she walked towards the house. _What a bold Omega._

“Glad he’s not my Alpha.” MJ snorted.

“ _Not out of the woods yet Michelle._ ” Tony didn’t even bother to look at her as he spoke.

The door to the main house opened and Peter came out looking both relieved and pissed in the same breath. MJ practically choked on her own spit when she saw him and Ororo almost snickered and called her out of it wasn’t for the fact another man with a brown Mohawk stepped out onto the porch with a frown embedded on his face.

“Clint.” Bruce sputtered.

“Y’all might as well come out the car.” The man, Clint drawled.

“No, no this is fine!” Michelle called from the window she was closing. She wasn’t being serious, playful really, but it still triggered her.

They called it the Omega Chase, it was supposed to be something cute and playful that mated pairs did but Ororo found nothing cute about it. The warning tones, the growls, the flirting and squeals and the _commands._ Ororo wanted it to stop.

Ororo pushed her back against the other door, blindly feeling for the lock behind her. A rush of anxiety passing over as she watched Peter stalk to the car.

“Now is not the time MJ, you scared me.” The young Alpha admitted.

“I’m sorry.” Ororo blinked, surprised that the door was open, and that Michelle was leaning out the car towards Peter looking slightly apologetic. “I promise I’ll tell you the next time I join an uprising.”

Ororo watched the young adults’ hands clasp together and Peter walking them away from her and all she wanted to do was yell _don’t go! It’s a trap._

The car jolted again, and she was breathing hard as she watched Bruce shuffle out the car. _Not him too._ She was alone, all alone. They left her to deal with angry Alphas and disappointed Omega Keepers.

_“Somebody disobeyed our rules.” Ororo had only seen Thanos a handful of times and that was enough. He was a ruthless Alpha with a God complex. He looked to control the masses by controlling the Omegas and who they bred with._

_This meeting Ororo stared at nothing but the floor as two trembling figures sat on their knees before her and other Hydra minions. They were traitors, tainted, impure. They were worthless, and the Daughters of Hydra were expected to treat them as such._

_“Nebula.” The woman barely flinched at the sound of her name. Instead she stared gazing directly at Ororo pleadingly. Ororo wanted to close her eyes and hide from those terrified eyes._

_“Were you giving chase to this Den Mother?” Thanos sneered in disgust._

_The woman was one she never seen before, an Asian woman with beautiful eyes and clear olive skin. A Den Mother that resided on the east side of the mansion. Ororo kept her eyes straight, it didn’t matter now, she wouldn’t last till morning._

_“Did you give her chase!” Thanos enunciated each word as crouched down to her level and screamed into her face._

_“No father.” She whimpered._

_Liar, Ororo thought. She saw the courting with her own two eyes, her own two ears as they tittered dangerously, and openly, around the place. Ororo wanted her once and then kept her mouth shut._

_Thanos placed his large hand on top of Nebula’s recently shaven head as he hoisted himself to his full height and sighed heavily._

_“Why can’t you be more like your sisters.”  He chided. “Here are your sisters staying faithful and true to their own and you are out here whoring- “_

_“I wasn’t. I swear it!” Nebula cried._

_Thanos hummed deep in chest as he turned in a circle and stared at each one of his daughters in interests. Ororo prayed he’d bypass her and almost sighed in relief when he stopped in front of Pepper._

_“Have you seen this Den Mother before? Hanging around your sister?”_

_“No Sir.” The bottom of Pepper’s lip trembled But Ororo could smell she was telling the truth._

_Thanos moved on down the line to Darcy who also said no. Soon her time was up, and she knew it as his dark purple loafers stopped right in front of her._

_“Have you seen this Den Mother before sweet child?” Ororo wrinkled her nose in his tart breath, opting to breathe out the side of her mouth instead._

_“No Father.” She lied._

_Thanos places one finger under her chin and tilted her face up to meet his eyes and Ororo shudder at the lifeless orbs that peered down at her in interest._

_“Hm.” Whatever he looked for he must’ve found because he turned and gestured to the guards._

_“Take her away.”_

_Two guards grabbed the dazed looking Den Mother and dragged her out as she cried and begged for relief. On the floor, Nebula, sagged in fear and relief, glad it was not her._

_“Oh, You’re not out of the woods yet little Omega.” The threat was issued as promise. Thanos snapped his fingers and two guards hurled her up by her arms and dragged her away whilst she was kicking and screaming._

“Ororo.”

She couldn’t breathe. She was drowning in thoughts she thought she hid, memories she buried. _Rulers, belts, chains._

“Oreo.”

She could hear the door open and the smell of worried Alpha waft to her nose making it tickle. She swiped her nose on the back of her hand without thinking.

“Doll.”

A hand landed on her knee and she flinched away cradling her hand to her chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I know it was wrong- “

“Doll, doll, doll.”

Ororo snapped her eyes open and stared at the man before her, squinting her eyes to adjust to the dark shape that was James Bucky Barnes.

“James?” Ororo stared in confusion. _He was real, Bruce wasn’t lying._

A little drop of rain landed on windshield making her look past him to watch the slight drizzle. _It wasn't supposed to rain._

_“Hi Oreo.”_


End file.
